villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Protagonist (Fear Garden)
The Protagonist is the enigmatic main character of the VOCALOID song "Fear Garden" by Kagamine Rin. She was portrayed by Rin herself. History Past While most of her past remains a mystery, it is known that the protagonist developed an obsession with human hands, and began craving their beauty and elegance for herself. She decided to take them for herself so that she may make art out of them by arranging them like flowers. Her first victim was her own twin brother (portrayed by Len Kagamine), who she attacked with a knife and tortured before brutally ripping his right arm off. She then proceeded to continually stab him even after he died. She then proceeded to stick his severed arm in a flower pot and hide his bloody corpse in a closet. It is presumed that she never removed it, leaving him to rot in the closet (which is presumably in her own home). Killings The protagonist continued her quest, seeking out beautiful hands to fill her garden with. When she attends her high school, she acts sweet and innocent, making friends and acting in a generally kind and cheerful way. However, she constantly notes in the song that she is lying to and tricking her peers. When the day is out, the protagonist will stalk her victims. She either waits for them to be alone or invites them to her house before attacking them with her knife, usually tormenting them by stabbing them in their eyes, arms, and legs. She then proceeds to use the knife and her own strength to brutally and painfully rip their arms off, killing them. She will then dispose of their bodies and take their severed arms back to her home, where she will "plant" them in her garden and arrange them, obsessing over them and even kissing and licking the fingers. Over the course of the song, she kills eight people (including her brother) and is not defeated or opposed, presumably meaning she will continue to kill. Personality The protagonist is psychotic and obsessive to an extreme. Her sick interests and violent nature make her unpredictable and crazy. However, she is delusional in the fact that she truly thinks that she is creating beautiful art through her killings, with little to no thought as to the severity of her crimes or the slightest hint of remorse. However, she does possess enough sanity to trick and manipulate those around her into being victims, even acknowledging her lying and deceitful nature. Gallery Images Fear_Garden_CHAA.png steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net.jpeg|The protagonist with her brother, feinging innocence. 35f512768b9455135ff5a881b9d4e7e3.gif|The protagonist's crazed stare. 7bf8084c53745b0cbbe04ca425704f3d.jpg 14c112f0ef2b5244127250246275.jpg|The protagonist admiring her work. fingers.jpg fear garden.gif|The protagonist repeatedly stabbing her brother. graaande_xdd.jpg|The garden twinsies.jpg fear_garden_by_dustoflife-d3j1e8r.jpg|The protagonist's evil grin. Fear.Garden.full.123953.jpg Videos Fear Garden with English Sub - Kagamine Rin - 恐怖ガーデン - sm4907650 - HQ Category:Pure Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Psychotic Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mutilators Category:Stalkers Category:Self-Aware Category:Torturer Category:Enigmatic Category:Nameless Category:Protagonists Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Siblings Category:Sadists Category:Music Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Criminals Category:Rogues Category:Adaptational Villainy